A Fighting Love
by BrownEyedGrl66
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are both Aurors who got teamed up against their will. Now they have to get along to survive. Will they be able to get past their differences and learn to love each other or fight for themselves and perish?


A Fighting Love

Chapter 1

"I need two powerful witch or wizards," a voice hissed from the darkness.

"I know of two Aurors sir who are very powerful indeed," a tall blonde man answered.

"Who are they?" the voice hissed back.

"Lily Evans and James Potter, sir."

"Good, good… Bring them to me!"

Meanwhile…

"You arrogant bastard!" Lily yelled at James, her new Auror partner.

"Aw, come on you didn't mean that," James said hurt.

"Yes, I do! You're an arrogant, bigheaded show-off!" Lily yelled and apparated to her house

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you, man!" Sirius laughed.

"Uh, tell me again why you can't be my partner," James sighed.

"I told you. I have an assignment that requires only one person."

"And I guess since I was late to the meeting doing _your_ errands, I get stuck with Lily Evans. Probably the only Auror who hates me with a passion!" James sighed knowing he had his hands full.

"Actually, for some reason Wilkes wants you and Lily to work on your assignment together and wouldn't let me be partnered with you even if you weren't late, but look on the bright side. At least now you have time to woo her with that famous 'James Charm' you are always going on about. Didn't you like her during school?"

Oh, how James missed his Hogwarts years. He was so innocent and could still get away with being immature. Those were the good old days, but they were over now and James had to look forward and not back.

"Yeah, I used to like her, but that was during school and we were so immature back then," as James said that Sirius was attempting to stuff as many marshmallows in his mouth without using magic, "Well, at least I know I've matured."

"What?" Sirius said through his marshmallow-packed mouth.

_I can't believe I'm paired with that- that excuse for a man!_ Lily thought to herself as she brushed her teeth, flinging toothpaste everywhere from her mouth. _How could Anna leave me with him?! I thought she was suppose to be my friend!_ Lily decided to talk to Anna in the morning since it was getting so late. With that Lily turned off the light and slipped into bed.

Lily had a good night's sleep besides the fact that she kept thinking about her new Auror partner, who would surely ruin her life!

"The bastard," Lily whispered to herself as she got out of bed, "The inconsiderate know-it-all." Lily continued to ramble on about James's bad qualities while she got ready for work. "Well at least I don't really have to work with him until the raid which isn't for a few days," Lily concluded and apparated back to work which she had only left nearly fourteen hours ago.

"Lily! James!" yelled Remus Lupin a fellow Auror and best friend of James, "Oh, there you are Lily. Will you please tell James that your raid is tonight?"

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, "I thought is wasn't for a couple more days!"

"Yes, well we received an anonymous tip last night that the Death Eaters rescheduled the meeting to tonight. Will you tell James for me?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Lily said not really wanting to tell James at all.

"Well, I have to hurry back to my office. I have a mission tonight I have to prepare for too. Good luck tonight!"

"Thank you. You too," Lily said wondering why James couldn't be more like Remus. With that Remus apparated to his office leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

_Why do I have to tell him? _Lily thought as she sat down in a chair._ Can't I just go by myself? It would be so much easier! _Just then Anna, Lily's best friend in the world, apparated into headquarters.

"Hey, Anna! I need to talk to you!" Lily yelled across the room.

Anna had a confused look on her face, but came over anyway. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell Wilkes last night that we were suppose to be partners? I told you I was going to be late! Now I'm stuck with James Potter, the stupid-" Anna cut her short knowing all to well what Lily was about to say. Anna had been friends with Lily for a long time and she had never seen Lily so upset with anyone so much before. Lily hated James, for a good reason of course.

It was back in sixth year at Hogwarts on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The lake was spectacular with the sun's beams reflecting off the water making the whole area around the lake glow. The birds were singing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. That's what Lily Evans thought as she waded in the water with her best friend Anna, but she would be wrong.

"Hey, Evans!" Lily heard someone call from behind her. She turned around and saw James Potter and his friends walking towards Anna and her. Lily groaned. She didn't like James all that much. He kept trying to get her to go out with him. "Evans, don't pretend you didn't hear me!"

"Bugger off, James!" Lily yelled.

"Oh, what you don't want to talk to me?"

"No. I would rather talk with a werewolf than you!" Lily snorted back. ("Hey, Remus! You have a chance!" Sirius whispered.)

"What I couldn't hear you? Why don't you come out of the water and tell me! Accio Lily!" James yelled as Lily started moving towards him. (A/N I'm not sure if you can accio an actual person…)

"Lily!" Anna screamed not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll take care of him," Lily said confidently when she finally reached James.

"Oh, you will? Then please be gentle I'm very fragile!" James teased and all his friends, but Remus, who was reading a book, were laughing. All the sudden a rock flew out of the blue and hit James smack dab in forehead. James spun around to see who had thrown the rock and saw Anna laughing hysterically. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" James said hotly and started heading towards Anna with his wand out.

"Stupify!" Lily screamed before James was able to cast a spell on her best friend. Everyone was watching now and started laughing at James. Getting beat up by two girls was certainly not a manly ordeal.

"Stupi-" was all that Sirius could get out before Professor McGonagall came out screaming at him for attempting to cast a spell on a fellow student. "But Professor! Lily stupefied James so I was just protecting him!" Sirius defended.

"Is this true Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, maim, but only because James was about to charge at Anna!"

"Well, I've heard enough of this from all of you! Fifty points from both of your houses!"

"But… but…" was all Lily could get out.

"Enough, Miss Evans! You're lucky I didn't give you detention! Now say the counter curse for James and be gone!" McGonagall ordered.

Lily had never been so embarrassed in her life! After saying the counter curse she ran upstairs to the girl's dorm to cry her eyes out with Anna running behind her.

About a week later Lily was still very upset and so was James. Everywhere James went people taunted him for being beaten up by two girls. James had to get revenge and he had a perfect plan.

The next class James had with Lily was potions. His plan was perfect. The class had been working on the Polyjuice Potion for a long time and it was a major test grade. James knew how much grades were to Lily so he slipped an extra ingredient into Lily's potion to throw it off. When the class had to test their potions at the end of the period James was almost jumping out of his seat in anticipation. When Lily did drink it she didn't change to look like Anna as she was suppose to, but instead screamed as a mustache and beard started sprouting from her face!

The class was roaring with laughter and Lily was so embarrassed! She caught sight of James and his friends pointing and laughing at her and she knew it was his doing. Lily ran out of the room crying and Anna ran after her trying to be a comfort.

"Anna! Earth to Anna!" Lily said trying to get her friend's attention.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something," Anna apologized.

"So why didn't you tell Wilkes we were suppose to be partners?" Lily asked.

"I did! I told him and he said that you HAD to be partners with James for some reason. He also said that you HAD to have your mission."

"That's weird…" was all Lily was able to say.

"Ok, before you start freaking out again, can I explain myself?" someone said behind Lily and Anna. Lily turned around to hear who was speaking to them and saw James Potter.

"Ok, fine," Lily replied.

"Thank you. I've changed since Hogwarts. I'm not all those things you said I was. I've matured." Anna snorted at this, but James just ignored her.

"Ok. If you have matured tell me if you think house elves should be set free and why you think so," Lily retorted.

"I…I…" James wasn't expecting this.

"I didn't think so. Now come on we have to go find someone to tell us about our mission. It got rescheduled to tonight. See you later, Anna." Anna waved good-bye as James followed Lily and sighed. This was going to be a long day!

About 50 miles away in an abandoned warehouse, Death Eaters were preparing for that night.

"Is everything ready Wilkes?" Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, sir. I made sure James and Lily were partners and made sure they got this mission. I also left an anonymous note saying the Death Eater meeting was rescheduled for tonight," Wilkes said very proud of himself for doing such a great job. Even though Wilkes could only see the back of his master's chair, he could tell Voldemort was happy.

"Excellent. All is going according to plan." Voldemort turned around in his chair and his red eyes glared down on Wilkes. "All I need now is Lily and James and my plan will be complete!"


End file.
